Rurouni 12
by Innocent Battousai
Summary: Title should say it all! x Uh oh! What happens when the boys of the Kenshin-gumi find a 'Spring of Drowned Girl' behind Sano's house? (Rating for hentai baka tori atama)
1. Default Chapter

--Hee hee hee! Here's a comedy I've been wanting to write this crazy thing for a while! Honestly I'm surprised it hasn't been done yet, (granted, if it has, I haven't seen one like it. Sorry!) but, I hope you enjoy this, as always! Please read!

"Wow Sano! Your house is huge!" Kenshin exclaimed as he got out of the car with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Very impressive indeed Sano." Aoshi agreed, tossing a sleeping bag to Kenshin.

"Aw, It's not that big a deal!" Sanosuke said as he walked up the stone steps to the front door. Kenshin looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you insane? It's like a mini castle!"

"Honestly Sano. Just admit you're fortunate." Aoshi sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what do you want to do tonight?" Sano asked his two friends as they walked up the stairs to his room.

"I don't know. What movies do you have?" Aoshi questioned. Sano thought for a minute then grinned.

"Have you two seen 'Airplane'?"

"No." Aoshi and Kenshin chorused.

"Aw, man! You've got to see that! It's hilarious!" They walked into Sano's room and began setting up their 'camp'.

"Hey, where's your parents?" Kenshin asked while unfolding his sleeping bag.

"Oh, they're on a business trip. They trust me, so we're fine." Sano replied casually.

"I sure wouldn't." Aoshi said just loud enough for Sanosuke to hear. Kenshin gave Aoshi the thumbs up behind Sano's back.

"Hey! I can be trustworthy!" Sano countered.

"There's the key word: 'can'." Said a happy voice from the doorway behind them. They turned to see Sanosuke's 14-year-old younger brother, smiling.

"Sojiro!" Sano fumed, causing Sojiro to smile wider.

"Hello Kenshin. Aoshi" he said, acknowledging their existence. Sano sighed and walked into the hallway.

"I'm gonna call Dominos. What kind of pizza do you want?" he asked the three.

"Veggie." Aoshi said immediately.

"Hawaiian." Kenshin said second.

"Cheese!" Sojiro cheered as Sano groaned.

"How 'bout we get a half Veggie half Hawaiian and you can just pick off the stuff you don't want." Sano suggested to Sojiro.

"Fine." He sighed reluctantly. Sano smiled and walked down the hall to the phone. Silence fell for a few minutes before Kenshin spoke up.

"So, how've you been lately, Sojiro?"

"Well, I've practiced my Tenken more, so maybe we could spar again sometime."

"Sure. I've done my own practicing too, you know." Kenshin smirked.

"Really? Well, I still won't go down easily!"

"I'm sure you won't."

"What about you Aoshi? Have you practiced lately?" Sojiro asked the icy dude.

"Yes I have." He responded coolly.

"What'd you practice?" Sojiro asked innocently.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Sojiro smirked.

"Seems to be that way." Sanosuke said as he walked toward them.

" Why'd it take you so long to order a pizza?" Sojiro asked, putting on a smile that wasn't entirely innocent.

"It's not my fault! The kid on the other end didn't know how to use the dumb computer!" Sano defended.

"Ah." Sojiro said with a bit of sarcasm.

"But that's beside the point. You guys wanna play 'Melee'?" Sano asked Kenshin and Aoshi.

"Sure." Kenshin said as he stood up. Aoshi nodded and pushed off the wall.

"Me too!" Sojiro exclaimed and Sao sighed reluctantly. They walked into the game room and set up the Game cube and got lost in the world of V.R.

They played for about forty five minutes till the pizza boy arrived and earned himself an ear-full from Sano complaining that the wait was too long. Afterward, they all sat down at the table with their pizza and coke. It had been quiet for a while as they ate when Sano broke the silence.

"So, I hear you discussing duels."

"Yeah! We've all practiced so we're all gonna fight sometime!"

"Is it really that exiting Sojiro?" Aoshi asked, taking another bite of is veggie pizza.

"I guess not. But I do love to duel, especially with challenging opponents." Sojiro commented, making Aoshi and Kenshin smile.

"Hey! You always say it's boring when you fight me!" Sano said with mock pain.

"Well, you don't fight with a weapon, Rooster, so you're easy to beat." Sojiro stated as if it were a mere fact.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Sanosuke lunged for his younger brother but missed since Sojiro jumped away. Sano jumped for him again in a football-style tackle, but hit Kenshin instead. Sojiro tapped his older brother on the shoulder and smiled.

"You're it!" he called tauntingly over his shoulder as he ran out the back door. Sano chased after him and Kenshin and Aoshi ran along to make sure no one killed each other. Their house didn't have a fence, so the back yard opened up to a large forest. People usually stayed out of there because there was no trail to speak of, so you risked getting lost.

However, Sojiro ran into the forest, having too much fun to heed any warnings.

"Hey Kenshin, can you try and catch Sojiro? I need to beat the living snot out of him." Sano asked his redhead friend running beside him. Kenshin sighed and disappeared, running with god-like speed after the Tenken. Aoshi began pulling ahead of Sano, planing to prevent the raging rooster from doing anything too violent to Sojiro when they found him.

Before Aoshi could react, they came upon a clearing that had what appeared to be an ordinary spring in the center. The slope down to the pool was very steep, and Aoshi barely managed to stop just before the steep slope caused him to fall in, clutching to a nearby tree. However, Sano didn't catch him stopping in time, so he barreled right into Aoshi, sending his icy friend flying head-first in to the spring with a loud splash. Sanosuke held on the tree that Aoshi had been earlier as if his life depended on it.

Not so far away, Kenshin was running towards that spring when he heard the splash made by his friend. He managed to stop in time so he didn't topple into the spring.

"Whew. That was close." Kenshin said to himself as he saw Aoshi surface.

"Gotcha!" came a cry from behind him. Before Kenshin could blink, let alone move, Sojiro tackled him from behind and his impact made them fly into the center of the pool. Sanosuke and Aoshi groaned as the situation became clear to them.

--Bwahahaha!!A small cliffie! Don't be mad at me, but if you want more, review and I'll be happy!  
Happy IBInsparationMore chapters! So, please Tell me whether or not to continue!


	2. Chappie 2

-- faints at the reader resopnse unfaints Great Scott! Whodathunk people'd like my insane idea that much?? Oh wel, I'm not complaining! But, guess what was missing last chappie? the ever popular drumroll  
DISCLAIMER! groan I'll say it once and only one, cuz it hurts me. I don't own RK. sniff Never have never will! sobs  
jumps up Enough of that! okay, here's what you've all been waiting for!Chappie two!--

catcher-upper sentence

"Gotcha!" came a cry from behind him. Before Kenshin could blink, let alone move, Sojiro tackled him from behind and his impact made them fly into the center of the pool. Sanosuke and Aoshi groaned as the situation became clear to them.

The water seemed unusually heavy to Kenshin, which puzzled him, as well as the funny feeling it gave him. He felt a little dizzy and lightheaded but that cleared almost immediately when he broke the surface and took a fresh gulp of air.

"Aw man! Now I'm all soaking wet!" Sojiro complained in a high voice when he surfaced. Kenshin looked over to Sano sitting on the grassy bank, and Aoshi treading water. He was again puzzled by their odd expressions. Sano was staring down at them, looking utterly mortified, while Aoshi still had an emotionless expression on, but it appeared that it took great self control to keep himself from snapping.

"Uh, are you two oka-" Kenshin stopped abruptly when he noticed the change in his voice. 'Why the heck do I have a high voice? I- I must be imagining it.' Kenshin assured himself, though he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that settled over him.

"Looks as if you're in the same predicament." Aoshi commented when he looked at Kenshin. His voice was also remarkably higher, so Kenshin knew he wasn't imagining things.

"What'd you mean-" Aoshi pointed to Kenshin and Sojiro's chests, causing them to look down.

"Oh…my…"but Sojiro didn't finish. Kenshin just gaped. Sitting where their once flat, masculine chests had been were now women's breasts. Sano was no doubt as red as a cherry. Their hands felt around, unable to accept what their eyes told them was true.

"Why the heck am I a girl?!" Sojiro asked to no one in particular.

"How should I know?" Kenshin said, finding it nothing short of a miracle that his mouth was still working. He looked up at Sanosuke, who seemed to be on the verge of a hysterical laughing fit, or a nervous break down. A long, awkward silence stretched out for what seemed like eternity, floating in a cold spring, as a cool breeze blew. The only thing that snapped them out of their stunned silence was when a rather large gust blew, chilling them all to the bone.

"Well, I… guess we should…get back to the, um…house now." Aoshi stuttered, a very rare thing.

"Yeah…" Kenshin whispered, mind franticly running with how the heck this could happen. It was probably worse for Aoshi though, being the personification of technical and logical. He was likely close to a mental over load seeing as this wasn't possible according to science and math. Who cares what this was doing to Sano, that slightly stupid pervert probably was going to crack up and not stop till next Christmas. Sanosuke didn't disappoint.

"WHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh my gosh! This is too FUNNY!! WAHAHAHAHA!!" he was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach and laughing. He only laughed harder (if that's possible) when Kenshin and Aoshi trudged out, wobbling around. Sojiro began crawling out, since he didn't want to fall.

"Shut up Sano. This is your fault that we've got this issue." Aoshi scolded, leaning against a tree nearby the cracking up rooster. Kenshin would have kicked him, had his new form not thrown off his balance.

"Sano no baka! If you hadn't chased Sojiro, we'd be just fine!" Kenshin said angrily. He succeeded in getting Sanosuke to stop laughing, but Kenshin could see the fact that he was barely containing it.

"C'mon Kenshin. You know me…and-"he stifled a laugh. "If I didn't know better, I'd never think you were a guy! Whew!" He was cut short by Kenshin swinging a large stick to the side of his head, causing him to topple over, groaning unhappily.

"Um, two questions," Sojiro spoke up "one, shouldn't we get back to the house? And two, I thought you couldn't walk properly, let alone beat Sano." Sojiro asked Kenshin.

"Yes, and I'm a fast learner." Kenshin answered both questions, taking a deep breath to quell his anger. "Well, we should get back to the house. It's really chilly out." Kenshin said, tossing the stick aside. Sojiro nodded numbly and stood up, stumbling for a short distance till he got use to him new form. Aoshi plodded along silently, looking quite pale and ready to have a nervous breakdown. Sanosuke was red in the face and shaking so hard from contained laughter it was amazing he was still standing. They arrived at the house an agonizing five minutes later where the 'girls' collapsed thankfully into the chairs in the game room. Er…Kenshin and Sojiro sat in nice big chairs and Aoshi sat cross-legged in a deserted corner, meditating. Sanosuke poked his head in the door, laughter under control now.

"Can I get you LADIES something to drink?" he emphasized and received a N64 controller in his face from a really not amused Sojiro.

"A nice large Pepsi, Coke thinger." Kenshin said, grinning ear to ear, clearly pleased at the nice red welt in the shape of a Nintendo controller on Sano's cheek.

"Tea. Tea. Tea. Lots and lots of herbal green tea." Aoshi sounded desperate. Sojiro just scowled at the rooster. Taking that as his cue, Sano left to bring the drinks.

"Why does he have to insult us like that? He'd hate it if we were doing that to him if he was like this." Sojiro grumbled. Kenshin looked thoughtfully at him.

"Is it just me or are you unusually touchy today?"

"Well, why are you so calm? The fact that our entire life's reversed upside-down and inside out because of this!" Sojiro fumed.

"You forgot juxtaposed." Kenshin added. Sojiro turned his glare on him.

"You're pushing your luck Himura."

"Really now?"

"Yes." Sojiro's voice was barely above a whisper, and sounding lethal.

"You wanna duel?" Kenshin said, narrowing his eyes and matching deadly tones.

"Now, now. Ladies shouldn't fight." Came the taunting voice of Sanosuke from the doorway. He ended up having another controller chucked at him, this time an Xbox one.

--Sorry, the end was kinda abrupt wasn't it?  
"NO DUH BAKA!!!!" yell the readers.  
me: rubbs the now-deaf ear Ouch.  
And, here's answers to all my nice reviwers!  
Kitsumi Akimoto: x Me neither! Thanks!  
Ryoko77sab: hides in corner, sheilding self okay okay! Yipes! x  
Anonymous: Thank you! ox  
kagi kitsune: Ack! hides in corner again Scary people! Yowchi! (it's not a bad thing to be scary)  
Fear the Azuma: evil smirk Exactly! BWAHAHAHAAHAH! Hope you like this! laughs insanely  
samuraiduck27: Thanks! x Here ya go!  
GirlWaterShaman: salutes Yes ma'am!  
Thank you everyone! Hope you like this chapter! I've got ideas for what's gonna happen in the future, but I have this little disease that pops up every once in a while (and at the most inconvinient times) called 'Writers Block', so if you've got any suggestions for the future, please tell me! I'll give you sugar! x --


	3. Chappie 3

:Runs around room screaming: I'M SO SORRY! It's been freakin'm forever! Since DECEMBER! Pitiful! Well, if you want me to present an excuse, I blame school. It's so blasted tiringand fast-pased that I'm either too pooped out, orI don't have acess to a computer with internet. Anyhoo, I'M SORRY and onwith thesuper later chapter!

Catch-up

"Now, now. Ladies shouldn't fight." Came the taunting voice of Sanosuke from the doorway. He ended up having another controller chucked at him, this time an Xbox one. "Stop throwing things at me Sojiro!" Sano said angrily.

"No, that time it was me." Kenshin grinned innocently, knowing Sano couldn't resist (being a slight pervert). Okay, so that's one advantage to being female.

"I'll let that one slide for now." Sanosuke said and Kenshin suppressed a chuckle at how darn predictable he was. Sanosuke had set a large kettle of hot water and several teabags on the table, drawing Aoshi over. He had also brought three two liters of pop up, saying each person got one. (This doesn't bode well ;;) Sojiro snagged the Mountain Dew, Sanosuke kept the Dr. Pepper, and Kenshin claimed his Pepsi. Sanosuke exchanged challenging looks with Sojiro and Kenshin. Getting the message, at the same time, they all started chugging down their two liters. Aoshi calmly ignored them, sipping his tea and remaining blissfully unaware of the mass amounts of sugar and caffeine consumption being done. Kenshin slammed his bottle down triumphantly just ahead of Sano, and Sojiro smashed his on the table, claiming third.

"Victory is mine! Ha ha!" Kenshin cried loudly, jumping up and down while Sano burped with enough force to shatter the Grand Canyon.

"Sorry about that guys…girls." He added to himself. Luckily no one heard him, or just chose to ignore it.

"Who's up for some 'Mario Kart'!" Sojiro smiled wildly, sugar kicking into high gear, and obliterating his previous grumpy mood. Receiving approving nods from the other three, (Aoshi saw this as the perfect distraction) they got lost in the colorful racing world of Mario.

An hour and a half later—

"Hah! Take that rooster head!" Sojiro cried as his character fired a missile at Sano's person.

"So? I'm still winning!" Sanosuke shouted back.

"Not for long you're not!" Aoshi stated as his character closed in on Sano's.

"Bah! Eat my dust slowpokes! Haha!" Kenshin said on cue as his person whipped past everyone from a boost.

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't start celebrating just yet Himura!" Sojiro teased when his character crossed the finish line first.

"Where did you come from? You were way behind!" Sano asked rather loudly.

"How else? There's a shortcut that cuts the course in half just past the ramp." Sojiro stated simply.

"Dangit." Sano said unhappily, kicking the tale as he did so, causing Aoshi's tea water to spill on Sojiro.

"Yowch! That's hot you idiot! Watch where you're kick…ing." Sojiro's anger died in his throat as he realized that something was different. He patted his chest just to be sure he wasn't imagining it. "Oh my gosh! I'm cured! I'm back to normal!" he fan faired, jumping up and down. Kenshin and Aoshi exchanged looks.

"How?" Sano asked.

"The hot water!" Kenshin declared.

"Of course! It's the only possible answer!" Aoshi agreed. With that, the two rushed off to the bathroom to get more hot water. A few minutes later, they returned with triumphant grins.

"It works! It works!" Kenshin shouted enthusiastically. The fact that Aoshi was grinning ear to ear was plenty to convey his happiness.

"Yay!" Sojiro cheered. "Now, let's hope that was a one time freaky thing."

"No kidding." Kenshin agreed. "Imagine if it wasn't." The three shuddered.

"Yeah. That would be a bummer." Sano smirked, completely giving away his true thoughts.

"Pervert." Aoshi muttered with Kenshin and Sojiro nodding in agreement.

"Am not!" he shouted defiantly.

"Fine. Womanizer." Sojiro fired back.

"Hey!" Sano lunged at the teasing group of three. They scattered, and wound up running to the dojo.

"Well, isn't this convenient? I was just thinking that dueling might be fun." Kenshin commented. Sano harrumphed loudly, clearly remembering what Sojiro had said earlier.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't be so sore!" Sojiro said in a slightly whinny voice with a mischievous grin on his face.

"How about a no-holes-barred-free-for-all?" Kenshin suggested, looking from Sano, who grinned, to Sojiro, who looked thoughtful.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sanosuke said happily, making fists. He charged at Sojiro first, who sidestepped his brother and lunged to the wall where the bokkens were located. Kenshin and Aoshi did like wise, and Sano got up, looking at the three swordsmen around him, all holding a bokken. "Oh I see." He smirked, and, as if to declare he wasn't playing around, took off his shirt and tossed it aside. This time, Aoshi lunged for Sano, and the bird head managed to dodge his attack. Kenshin and Sojiro glanced at each other.

"Well, shall we?" Kenshin asked. Sojiro nodded back, smiling. So they began their own duel while Sano and Aoshi continued theirs. Everyone was more goofing off than seriously fighting.

After a few minutes of this, Sano got bored and decided to change the pace a bit. After dodging an attack from Aoshi, Sano swung a right at his younger brother nearby. Sojiro, caught off guard, messily dodged the fist, dropping his bokken, and backed against the wall.

"No fair Sano!" Sojiro cried, glaring slightly at his brother, who just grinned.

"No rules, right?"

"Right." Kenshin smirked. Sano grinned back, and threw a punch at Kenshin, which he easily dodged. Sano had to nearly bend himself in half to evade Kenshin's thrust to his chest, and then rolled to the side as his friend brought the sword down to where he had been a second ago. Sano lunged at Kenshin, who back peddled, causing bird head to miss, flying into the wall.

And, by some stroke of really dumb luck, Kenshin stepped on Sano's tossed-aside shirt and, on the highly polished dojo floor, slipped…

…causing him to fall backward…

…into a badly-placed pond just outside the open door.

Sputtering, Kenshin surfaced; and as soon as he did, he noticed the shift in his balance again. He glanced down, already knowing, and dreading, what he'd see. Yup. Sure enough, he had a bust-line again.

"Kenshin…?" came Sojiro's voice. No doubt they were wondering why he wasn't moving.

"Crud." He muttered in his new high, girly voice. "I'm regretful to say that it's not a one-time deal here." Sojiro and Aoshi's eyes widened, noticing the change in pitch and fearing the worst.

"Really?" Sano asked, sounding both surprised and…happy! 'That pervert…'

"Yeah. Thanks for your understanding." Kenshin mumbled sarcastically, glaring at Sano as e pulled himself out of the pond.

"C'mon. Now you're the one being sore!" Sano defended, red appearing on his cheeks as Kenshin walked back into the dojo, dripping water but not caring. "Don't be so grumpy. You gotta admit you've got a real cute figure when you're like that." Kenshin shot him a death glare that said 'shut it or you'll find your teeth in the back of your throat' as Sano's eyes moved up and down his now-female body. Quickly, Kenshin sped walk down the hall and into the nearest bathroom and, hoping like crazy that it still worked, drenched himself again in hot water.

Thankfully, just like before, he felt his body return to normal. He walked back outto meetthe curiouse stares of his friends.

"Well, once again, hot water saves the day." Kenshin declared, and ...did Sano's face just fall!

"So, it seems that as long as we avoid cold water, we'll be fine." Sojiro concluded,causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Cold water, huh?" Sano smirked, lookihng very mischiviouse, and recieving death glares from the other three. "Whaat? I'mnot ploting anything against you. Really." A seriese of 'yeah right's and 'sure, we beleive you's circled around in response to that. "HEY!"

Well, I was gonna stop here, but not only have I been told to do longer chapters, but also it's been too long and I feel guilty. However, I don't think that that part was too good ;;

After that, the three guys had managed to avoid Sano, and live with their new issue. Now, they've all gone to Kenshin's house to hang out for the night and, being summer, his parents are convinetly out on a weekend get-away trip! So, they're wasting away playing games infront of the TV! ; And, let'spick up on theREAL story, insted of this lazy catcher-upper! ;;

Kenshin heard a knocking on the front door. Curiously, he walked down the stairs to the door, wondering who would be crazy enough to be out in the mid-day heat. Kenshin, Aoshi and Sojiro, when the door revealed Kaoru and Misao holding squirt guns, feared the worst. Sano smirked.

"Hey Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled.

"Hey Kaoru, what's up?" Kenshin asked, even though the answer seemed obvious.

"Ya wanna have a squirt gun fight?" Misao asked enthusiastically. "We saw that Sojiro, Sano and Aoshi are here too, and figured it was a good day for one!"

"In this heat?" Sano asked incredulously.

"It's not as hot when you get wet." Kaoru pointed out. 'Except that's what we're trying to avoid' Kenshin thought

"Um, maybe later Kaoru." Sojiro answered.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of a game right now, and-" Aoshi's excuse was cut off by Kaoru.

"Aw, it'll still be there when you get back. Please?" and, as if on cue, the two girls put on their best 'puppy dog' eyes. Kenshin was just about to answer when Sano beat him to it.

"Of course Jou-chan. Be glad to!" he grinned. 'Note to self,' Sojiro thought. 'Remember to kill Sanosuke.'

"Yay!" They cheered. "Well, be outside in five minutes, okay!" Misao said happily as she and Kaoru ran off nearby. Kenshin closed the door and he, Aoshi and Sojiro shot deadly glares at Sano.

"What's up with that?" Kenshin asked angrily.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Besides, you guys shouldn't get touched. You're fast enough." Sano reasoned.

"Yes, but," Aoshi's voice was lethal. "We all know the real reason for this right?"

"Pervert." Sojiro added.

"What ever. Let's just go out and have fun. " Sano walked away, heading to the garage. The remaining three looked at each other.

"Okay. We're in this together. If any one of us is discovered, we're all discovered." Kenshin said seriously.

"Yeah. So don't get shot." Sojiro said.

"Easier said than done." Aoshi murmured. They walked into the garage, meeting Sano who stood there with a large squirt gun.

"Hurry up guys! The girls are waiting." Sano teased. After shooting a glare at rooster head, they each picked up a squirt gun. Following their own standard rules, they filled up a five-gallon bucket with water for easy refilling. Across the street, Kaoru and Misao had set up their base as well, and were now walking over to them.

"How should we split up the teams?" Kaoru asked. The four guys exchanged glances. There was no way Sano would go on their team, and it wasn't exactly in their favor to be on either team.

"Kenshin, why don't you go on their team?" Sojiro asked, forcing a grin.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked questioningly at Sojiro.

"C'mon Kenshin! It'll be fun!" Kaoru said eagerly, pulling his arm gently. When Kenshin still looked hesitant, Sojiro whispered so that only he could hear.

"Kick Sano's butt." Sojiro smirked and Kenshin gave a short nod back.

"Alright." Kenshin said to Kaoru. With a war whoop from Misao, the three ran across the street.

Kaoru and Misao were sisters, and had lived next to Kenshin for ten years, so they knew each other pretty well. However, Kenshin was determined that they wouldn't learn his new secret.

"Okay, so what's the plan of attack?" Misao said in a confidential manner.

"Well, I want to focus my attack on Sanosuke." Kenshin said, glaring at him across the street.

"Why? What did he do?" Kaoru asked.

"He's just been a real butthead lately, and I wanna pay him back." Kenshin said guardedly.

"Ah. That makes sense. I guess we'll focus on Sojiro and Aoshi-sama then." Misao said.

"READY?" Kaoru shouted to the other team.

"READY!" Came Sojiro's enthusiastic shout

"Lets go." Kenshin smirked. Both sides charged at each other, screaming various versions of 'I'm gonna kick your butt!'. Misao open fired on Sojiro, who immediately leapt to the side and firing at the same time. Had she not been a ninja, Misao would have been soaked. But she too dodged off to the side.

Kaoru took Aoshi on, knowing that Misao could never go against him and Kenshin was going for Sano. And, Kaoru noticed, that iceman seemed unusually jumpy today. Usually he'd move just enough to avoid the water, but now he was evading the spray as if he didn't want to be in the same zip code with it. But, she set that aside for now, and decided to just concentrate on the battle.

And it had seemed as if Sano had planned to go after Kenshin in the first place, so they had no problem separating from the others. Sanosuke was smirking and taunting the whole time, while Kenshin just glared silently at him, dodging his friends shots.

Periodically, a pair would break up and refill quickly, then return to battle. And this is pretty much the pattern that continued for about fifteen minutes, until Fate decided to twist things around a bit.

Sojiro and Misao were so focused on their fight that they were oblivious to the other two duels. So, when a missed shot from Sano came in Sojiro's direction, he didn't notice it until it had hit him. When he cried out in surprise and crouched on the ground, Kenshin and Aoshi both looked in his direction.

"Ohhhhh…shoot…" Kenshin said quietly, paling a bit. Aoshi shot a nervous glance at Kenshin who returned his expression. Kaoru and Misao looked at each other questioningly, not understanding why everyone stopped just because Sojiro got hit.

"Uh, why'd everybody stop…?" Misao asked, attempting to break the strained atmosphere.

"Cuz…um…I-it's a long story." Kenshin fumbled.

"Actually, it's just complicated." Sano corrected.

"And very uncomfortable." Added Aoshi.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"Well…I guess you have to know." Kenshin said reluctantly. "Just go sit on the lawn and we'll _all _explain." Kenshin emphasized. As Kaoru and Misao walked over to the grass, Aoshi walked over to Sojiro, who had his knees pulled close to hide his figure.

"On your feet now. C'mon." Aoshi said quietly. Slowly, Sojiro stood up and followed everyone to the lawn. When Kaoru and Misao saw Sojiro, their eyes widened in astonishment.

"S-Sojiro!" Kaoru asked in amazement.

"How-" Misao started but Sano cut her off.

"We're gonna explain that."

So, for the next ten minutes, the four guys gave the two girls a nut shell version of what happened. When it came to the part about them coming out of the spring, Sano had to be hit several times for perverted remarks. But, other than that, they just told it like a story…a very embarrassing story. An uncomfortable silence fell once they finished with the girls just sitting there with blank expressions. Sharp in contrast to the guys who looked anxious and fidgety. Suddenly, Kaoru and Misao both started giggling, which then turned in to a hysterical laughing fit.

"See? It's not just me! They think it's funny too." Sano pointed out.

"But it's-" Sojiro began.

"It could have been worse." Aoshi said.

"True." Kenshin agreed as Misao and Kaoru calmed them selves.

"So THAT'S why you guys didn't want to have a squirt gun fight!" Kaoru giggled. Kenshin nodded sheepishly.

"You're lucky Sano." Misao smirked.

"No kidding. I'd hate to have to deal with that!" he chuckled.

"Thank you so much for your kind sympathy." Kenshin muttered sarcastically.

"Aw, it's okay Kenshin." Kaoru said sweetly, offering a small smile.

"Really…?" Kenshin asked cautiously.

"Yep!" Misao said happily. Then she shot a stream of water at Kenshin, hoping to catch him off guard. He saw it coming just barely in time and dodged, flipping away. "Darnit." Misao muttered.

"Hey Kenshin!" Sano called tauntingly as he tried to shoot him too. Kenshin leapt out of the way and onto the rooftop.

"Aoshi! Get up here!" he called down to his icy friend who was also a target. Gladly, Aoshi joined Kenshin up on the roof. "Hah! Can't get us up here!" Kenshin called down to them. He could just make out Sojiro smirk as he jumped up to them.

"I've already been exposed, so now I don't care." Sojiro smiled that never-ending smile of his as he took aim with his squirt gun. Kenshin and Aoshi exchanged panicked looks. Sojiro was the only one who rivaled them in terms of speed and accuracy, so having him chasing them wasn't good.

"Yeah Sojiro! Get 'em wet bro!" shouted Sano from the ground. And so began the roof top chase.

Sojiro went after Aoshi first, using his Tenken skills, while it was all Aoshi could do to stay just ahead of him. Eventually Sojiro got in front of him and soaked Aoshi. Kenshin heard his yelp and immediately started running, knowing Sojiro would be hot on his trail. Sure enough, he heard Sojiro's pounding footsteps right behind him, and so he jumped quickly to the side. As expected, Sojiro kept right with him. Aoshi had apparently found a safe place to hide because they ran all over the roof and didn't see ice man. In a desperate effort to get rid of Sojiro, Kenshin jumped off the edge of the roof, landing at the end of the long driveway. No sooner had he touched down then he felt himself get nailed by a super soaker. Kenshin looked up to see Sano's triumphant smirk, and everyone else looking at him.

"Sano, I am so going to kill you." Kenshin growled.

Okay, I did it again. Another really stupid cut-off. My insparation just...stopped. But, it should come back soon because SPRING BREAK IS IN TWO DAYS! Yay! So, I'll try and get another chappie up real soon again! Please review too! x


End file.
